Girlfriend
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: Well, that’s a funny story, actually. I slept with one of your children. Well…" This sentence was stuck in my head. So, I wrote. A story of one-shots, don't read if you hate fem-slash. The one thing I like about this story is that I've read nothing like i
1. Chapter 1

It was a good Sunday morning. The burrow was being fairly quiet when the silence was disturbed by the shriek of the Matre Familias. "Who the hell are you??"

"Oh, hi, I'm Glen. Glen Lessinder. I live in the village just down the road." Mrs Weasley didn't calm down while hearing these words.

"Well, that's _lovely_ for you, but I can't help but wonder…. What are you doing in _my house_??"

The other inhabitants of the Burrow had awoken by now. Slowly, one by one, they got out of bed, wondering what the twins had done this time.

"Um… what I'm doing in your house….. Well, that's a funny story, actually. I slept with one of your children. Well…." The girl giggled nervously.  
"Not with one of your children, as in… Well, you know what I mean. I want to marry in white, you know? No, more as in…. sharing the room with one of your children. Quite innocent, actually."

The 'children' were all making their way down now.

"_One of my children_?" Mrs. Weasley was getting slightly hysteric now. She looked the girl up and down. Glen wore a black t-shirt with an open-hanging blouse on it. Her hair was in a bum. She was quite a beauty.

"You look like Percy's kind of girl, but surely he wouldn't sneak his girlfriend in…."

The girl gave another nervous giggle.

"No…. not Percy."

Percy was standing on the stairs now. Behind him came Fred and George to an abrupt halt.

"The twins! They always sneak strange things into the house."

The girl looked a bit offended.

Charlie took his stand behind the other boys. His mouth was wide open.

"Whose girlfriend are you than? Charlie's?"

The girl shook her head.

"Bill's?

"Surely not Ronalds?

"I'm out of sons! Wait a minute… Maybe you think I'm Harry's mother?"

Glen kept shaking her head at all those suggestions.

"But… but…. I'm out of sons. I'm out of sons. Wait a minute…. I'm out of _sons_. "

The realization hit all the children at the same time. The boys turned slowly around. Their eyes met with the eyes of their blushing sister.

"_GINNY??_"


	2. the talk

**Okay. It turned out to be a story. I just can't get it out of my head and my heart. So… I write. But before you read the following chapter, I want some things to be clear:**

**I didn't intend to write a fem/fem slash. Romance is not my cup of tea. The one-shot was inspired on the phrase: "****Well, that's **_**lovely**_** for you, but I can't help but wonder…. What are you doing in **_**my house**_**??" The rest of the one-shot wrote itself, as it happens often. **

**Seeing as I'm NOT romantic, there will be no romance in this story whatsoever. Instead we will focus on the reaction of other people, like Ginny's brothers in this chap. **

**I'm terrible insecure about my English. (Anyone who wants to waist his time by betaing this story?) And I'm not comfortable expressing myself in this language. That's why I'm not going to promise you a next chapter. I'll just write a next one-shot, that somehow fits this story. I will not remain with the same people, I'll just flutter (that is what butterflies do, isn't it?) along, writing about whatever I'm inspired to write. I might continue with Bill, though. **

**If you've read this I'm terribly flattered that you think my rumblings are worthy of your time, and**

**If you are able to make some time for it, review. (No worries, I can take critics, I just happen to ignore most of them. Just kidding, I'm flattered by critics, because that proves you actually think I can become better at this.) **

"Hey." Ron muttered, glancing over to the kitchen, where Glen was currently sitting.

"Should I give her the talk?"

Fred and George exchanged glances.

"What talk?"

"The talk, you know? The break-her-heart-and-I'll-break-your-neck-talk…"

"Oh _that_ talk." The twin chorused.

"Shouldn't you leave that to us and the other big boys?"

Ron glared (though we've got to admit it was quite a weak glare).

"Well, you aren't around at Hogwarts are you? So, I had to do it there…."

"And now you're wondering…"

"….whether you should continue…"

"….giving the talk, while 'we guys'… "

"….are around?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"No. I was wondering whether I should give her the talk, because…. Well, on one side she _is_ dating my baby sister, but on the other side… She _is_ a girl."

"Oh…" The twins exchanged a thoughtful glance.

"We don't know…."

"We mean…."

"…she _is _a girl."

"But then again…"

"…she _is_ dating Ginny."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, that _really_ helped a lot. I'm going to find someone more reasonable. Like Charlie, or something."

"Hey!"

"We resent that!"

Ron glared again and walked away.

"What do you think, my dear brother?_ Should_ we give her 'the talk'?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter whether she's a girl or not. She _can_ hurt Ginny."

"Come on then."

**-- In the Meanwhile--**

"Hey, Char." Charlie turned around and smiled. "What is it Ron?"

"I… Should I give that girl, Glen, 'the talk'? "

"What talk?" Charlie frowned.

"The break-her-heart-and-I'll-break-your-neck-talk."

"Oh…" Charlie smiled.

"That's not much of a talk, really. It's more of a threat."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Talk, threat, whatever. The question is: Should I give it to Glen?"

Charlie used the best tactic when giving advice; he started to ask questions.

"Why would you give it to Glen?"

Ron looked surprised.

"Well, she is my sisters girlfriend, isn't she?"

Charlie nodded.

"I see and why shouldn't you give it to her?"

Ron sighed.

"She is my sisters _girl_friend."

Charlie grinned understanding.

"So, technically you can't hit her, because she's a girl."

Ron stared at him blankly.

"That too, of course."

"Well, I don't know Ron, do what you think is best."

"Geez, the help I get from my brothers today!"

While Ron walked away, Charlie thought to himself: _Yes, I can't hit women. But that Glen-girl doesn't know that now, does she?" _

**--Some minutes ago--**

"Hey, Glen was it?" The twins took a seat on each side of the girl.

"Hey, Fred, George." The twin looked surprised.

"I'm seeing Ginny for a year now, I know the necessary things about her family."

The boys looked a bit surprised.

"Um… right. Listen…"

"…we know you're a girl…"

"…but if you hurt our sister…"

"…in _any_ way, you're gonna pay."

The girl grinned.

"Ah, you're giving me 'the talk'."

"The talk?"

The girl nodded.

"The break-her-heart-and-I'll-break-your-neck-speech, that is often referred to as 'the talk'."

Fred and George looked surprised.

"You seem familiar with it."

Glen smiled.

"I've been having 'the talk' quite some times."

The twins started to look angry.

" So you make a habit out of dating young, innocent, little sisters of people?"

Glen shook her head.

"Nope, I've never been on the receiving end before."

Fred and George eyes grew dramatically.

"You've been _giving_ 'the talk'?"

Glen nodded grimly.

"Apparently my big sister is _very attractive_ for the wrong kind of guy. So, unfortunately I've been coming true to my word a lot as well."

**--A little later--**

"Hey Perce. I've been asking around and the others can't answer my question."

Percy put his hands on his chest.

"When do you finally learn that you've got to come to _me_ when you want good advice."

"Er, yeah. Well, I was wondering if I should give Glen 'the talk'?"

Percy immediately caught on.

"You know I don't approve of 'the talk'. It's threatening someone and that's not allowed. So no."

Ron sighed.

" Thanks a lot Percy."

**--In the meanwhile--**

"Um… Glen?" Charlie looked into the face of his sisters girlfriend.

"A word?"

Glen laughed.

"I will not hurt your sister. Not physically and not mentally. I promise. Now, you've got to promise me that, no matter what will happen, you make sure no one else does either. I don't know whether I'll be here to protect her later on. Maybe we'll fail to love each other. But you're her brother. You will always be here. Promise me that you will protect Ginny from pain, okay?"

Charlie was speechless.

**--In the meanwhile--**

"Bill..?"

Bill turned.

"Yes, what is it, Ron?"

Ron looked at his shoes. Of all his brothers, he always found Bill the hardest to talk to. Bill was _so cool._ Ron always felt unsuccessful and unimportant when he was near to him.

"I… was wondering. Oh it's unimportant, forget it." Bill looked after Ron. _What was that all about? Oh well, he had a 'talk' to do. _

**--immediately after last part--**

Ron decided that he wouldn't give Glen the talk. Ginny wouldn't be happy if he did. And Ginny was fricking scary when she was unhappy.

**--in the meanwhile-- **

"Glen?"

The girl turned and faced Bill.

"Bill? I love your hair."

Bill blushed.

"How did you know?"

Glen smiled.

"I've been dating Ginny for over a year now. I do know the necessary things about her family."

Bill looked confused.

"I thought that she was dating that Dean-guy at Hogw… at high school."

Glens smile faded.

"That she was. Ginny is needy woman. I can't provide everything that she wants. And with her going to boarding school I can't be there for her all the time either. Ginny_ is_ hot. I don't want all the guys hitting on _my_ girl. But…

"I understood when she wrote me about him. I understood she needed love and care and protection. I was glad that, while I couldn't be there to give all that to her, at least he could. And she kept true to her word, she broke up with him before the holidays."

Bill looked into her eyes.

"I'm glad Ginny found someone like you. I don't know a lot about love, but I've got the feeling that you really like her. Good for you girl."

Glen nodded and left. Bill sighed and slammed his fist into the table. He just met the kind of girl he would positively date. She took her responsibilities like a man. He would ask her out immediately, if it wasn't for the fact that she was dating his sister.


	3. A girl

"A girl, Arthur, a girl! Ginny is dating a girl!" Molly was getting a little worked up over this trivial fact.

"Our poor little girl is never going to get married…. Never going to have children…" She sobbed. "_We_ are never going to have grandchildren! " Molly was getting hysterical now.

"Molly, Molly," said Arthur, trying to calm her down. "We also have five sons, things must go pretty weird, will we get no grandchildren. And, anyway, Ginny can always adopt."

"But that's not the same," cried Molly.

"You know we would love them just as much," told Arthur her sternly.

"Ginny is dating a girl," concluded Molly. "And not just any girl, either. She's dating _that_ girl."

"You mean Glen?" Arthur asked a little bit puzzled. "What's wrong with her?"

"What's wrong with her? _What's wrong with her?! _She's a piece of scum, _that's_ what's wrong with her. Just look at that sister of hers!"

Arthur frowned. "_What_ sister of hers?"

"That girl of the village. The whore-y one! The one Fred and George go to visit, because she simply _loves _magical tricks. The one whose décolleté just happens to be _underneath_ her tits. _That _sister of hers!"

"Now, now, Molly. Be nice. Glen can't help the way her sister dresses. We both know that Glen is ever so nice." Arthur had the feeling Molly just couldn't forgive Glen for that scene on the first day they met her.

"_Ever so nice? Ever so nice?!_ Haven't you seen the shirt that girl wears today?" Both Molly and Arthur glanced over towards the kitchen table where Glen was seated. Since she was found in the burrow that (not so) peaceful morning, she seemed to be drawn to their house like magnet. Today, she was wearing a blue shirt with a glittery text on it. Arthur couldn't make out what it said though.

"'I'm not nice!' Who in hell would wears a t-shirt stating that she's not nice?"

"Molly, I thinks it's a joke." Arthur was getting scared by the hatred Molly seemed to hold towards Glen.

"A joke? You think so? Well, I don't. I'll go ask her, won't I?"

Arthur knew he should stop his wife. Really, he did, but this was going to be ever so amusing.

"Glen, child. Can you explain the text on your t-shirt to me?" Glen glanced down on her t-shirt.

"Explain it? Of course I can, but why? It's not like it's a deep philosophical text…." Molly glared.

"Um yeah, I'd better get on with it, don't I? It's a joke."

"A joke?" Molly didn't seem impressed.

"Everyone thinks I'm nice, you know? A small little girl and all that…. But I'm not. I mean… It's not like I'm mean or something. I can just get… uhm… itchy. I can be a little monster if it comes to my sister, you know..?" The girl trailed off.

"When it comes to your sister? How do you mean? Do you fight with her a lot?"Molly inquired.

"What?" Glen seemed shocked. "Oh no! Not at all. It's just… the guys that fall for her. The boys she dates… Oh, I won't go into it further… And it'll probably be a sort of her own fault as well… but…. It's just that I have to fight with them a lot. For hurting her, you know. I _hate_ it when they hurt her. And I told them _explicitly_ not to. I mean, even John! He used to be my friend… and then he goes around, feeling her up…. I just _had_ to kick his ass. He can't blame me for that, can he?" Glen rambled on.

Molly looked at her strangely and walked back to where Arthur was sitting, without uttering even another word to Glen.

"No," she said. "Definitely not like her sister. More of a street fighter and that worries me."


	4. Glens sister

"You should have kept your hands of her!" Glen was standing in front of the Burrow and was screaming her lungs out.

"She was off limit! Don't you know what kind of position you put me in?!?! I love Ginny and I can't beat up her brothers, now can I??!?! But it's my sister, Goddamnit!"

The twins wore identical guilty faces. "Listen, Glen. We really are…."

"Shut up, just shut up, shut up!! Why, why, why would you do such a thing?? I don't get it! You're decent guys….. Why can't you just resist her…. ? Why do you have to ruin everything? Why does _she _have to ruin everything? WHY?!"

Ginny heard her screeches from her bedroom. In her haste to comfort her girl, she took the stairs with two at a time. What had the twins done now?

Soon she had her arms around Glen, who was sobbing, but didn't seem all that sad. It was the anger that brought about her tears.

"What did they do, sweetie? What did they do now?" Ginny was doing her best to calm her lover down.

"They hurt her. I was already worried about the dating, but she wouldn't let me interfere… And now they've gone and hurt her. They made her cry, Ginny. Cry. Her mascara was _everywhere!_ Everywhere! Are you going be mad with me??? Gin, sweetie, are you going to be mad with me?"

Ginny stroked Glens hair. "What do I have to become mad about?"

Glens eyes glittered with fury. Ginny's heart almost stopped when she saw the marvelous sight of Glens passionate anger."I'm going to beat them up, Ginny. I have to…. No boy is going to be nice to her if I let them get away with it. I'm going to hurt them, Sweetie. Are you going to be angry at me?"

Ginny laughed. "Of course not, dear. Of course not. I'm going to help you. We're going to kick some serious ass together. It's good for our relationship, sweetie. To have some enemy's together. Besides, they went overboard. So, now they've got it coming for them."

The twins exchanged glances and gulped.

When mrs. Weasley found her twin sons hanging from the roof, she didn't ask. She had found them on stranger places, after all.


	5. Harry

Harry was going through a really rough time. Ginny, sweet little Ginny, had a girlfriend. Now, Ginny had dated before, but Dean was a boy, at least. Not at all a hopeless case. She could still be his when he wanted her. When he was ready for her.

He'd always figured that she had a thing for him. From the moment that she stumbled her way into the kitchen that morning, when he first met her. The blush had been a dead give away.

He'd thought that she like _him._

_**Him. **_Not the-boy-who-lived, but _him_.

But apparently he'd been wrong. That morning between first and second year, she hadn't been in love. No she had been suffering from her hero-worship!

And that love poem she'd send him in second year…. It hadn't been a card form a girl that loved him…. No, it had been from someone who admired the Chosen One.

Or maybe, maybe he'd pushed her off too long. Maybe _he_ had been the one who had turned her away from the male gender.

Damn it!

Glen looked up from the book she'd been reading, startled by the noise of Harry's fist slamming upon the table.

"Problem, dear?" she said, in her best mrs. Weasley imitation.

"If that's your last name, then yeah!" Harry realized that it wasn't his best comeback, but figured that it at least _was_ a comeback.

"Excuse me?"

"_You_ are my problem."

"_Excuse _me?"

"You just waltz in here and think you belong here! Right at home next to your fierce, red-headed-"

"_**Excuse**_ me?" Glen spoke louder and angrier than before. She was already standing up, one hand lifted in a threatening manner. "You _were not_ going to insult Ginny. You are _not _that stupid, are you?"

"I'm not stupid!" Harry screamed.

Fred and George rushed into the room. "Harry you really don't want to fight with her!"

"I fight with who I bloody hell want to!"

"No, seriously Harry! She's got Ginny on her side too!"

At that all anger left Harry's body. He turned and walked out of the living room.

"What was that all about?" Fred, or might have been George, asked.

"I don't have a clue. He was going on about me waltzing in here and thinking that I belonged, or something…."

"He's one to speak," George, or it might have been Fred, said. "He came here about four years ago and never left."

"Yeah," Fred, or, then again, it might have been George, added. "He's been here for so long, that only the red hair is missing. Do you think what I think George?" Aha! So it _was _Fred.

"I do indeed! There's a remedy for that! It would be a favor really…"

"Would save him from feeling left out!"

"I hear you, Fred!"

"I hear you, George!"

"Now, where to get indelible dye?"

"Would they have any in the village, Glen?"

"That's another plus…"

"Might get us back on Ginny's good side…"

"I hear you, Fred!"

"I hear you, George!"


End file.
